1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to security systems and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for reducing false alarms in security systems by using a weather sensor that detects weather conditions that can cause false alarms.
2. Description of Related Art
Security systems, such as for homes and businesses, have become commonplace as people seek to protect themselves and their property. Home security systems typically employ sensors at entry points, such as windows and doors, along with interior sensors such as motion detectors, vibration sensors, shock sensors, and glass break sensors. However, false alarms have become a growing problem with such systems. False alarms lead to the unnecessary dispatch of emergency personnel such as police and fire personnel. Moreover, the problem has become so great in some areas that local governments levy fines against home and business owners who cause such unnecessary dispatches. Even worse, alarms may be ignored altogether for chronic offenders. False alarms in a security system can be caused by various factors, including loud noises and vibrations caused by trucks, construction, aircraft and weather conditions.